1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical therapeutic apparatus commonly known as a prone board which is used in the treatment of children with disorders of the skeletal and muscular systems.
2. Prior Art
Prior prone boards have been provided which support the patient in a prone position and include a footrest. The end of the prone board remote from the footrest includes supporting legs which can be rested on platforms or tables of varied height to control the amount of the patient's weight supported by the legs and feet. Such prone boards have a frame consisting of a pair of lengthwise parallel tubes. One corresponding end of each tube is connected to a transverse linear support which normally rests on the floor. The opposite tube ends are connected to the laterally extending web of a U-shaped member, the legs of such member supporting the end of the frame on a platform of selected height from the floor. The frame carries a chest supporting board adjacent to the prone board end supported by the U-shaped member, which chest board extends from the upper sternum to the hips. Lateral supports prevent a patient from slipping sidewise from the chest supporting board. A hip belt is carried by the lower end of the chest supporting board to secure the patient thereto. A knee supporting board is mounted on the frame. For larger children where the space between the chest supporting and knee supporting boards is substantial and the hips are below the chest supporting board, an intermediate hip supporting board may be clamped to the frame. A footboard projects outward from the frame on which the soles of the patient's shoes rest. Brackets carried on the footrest anchor the feet in the spread and rotated positions selected by the therapist.